


The Power of Suggestion

by orphan_account



Series: Sina Super Squad [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is, by far, the most asinine intern Class A superhero Black Corporal has ever had to work with. Which doesn't say much because he's the first intern Black Corporal has ever had to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Suggestion

It was Monday and it was the intern's first day. 

_His_ intern, thought Levi sourly. 

Superhero apprentice Rogue was, by far, the most asinine intern Levi – codename Black Corporal – had ever had to work with. Which didn't say much about Rogue because the kid was the first intern Levi had ever had to deal with. 

Throughout the next three minutes of meeting his charge, Levi kept reminding himself that HQ didn't have the balls to give him some awkward teenager who's probably teetering between a passable hero and a Super Academy dropout. And HQ didn't because, according to the files on Rouge, the kid's top five of his graduating batch. Which, frankly, Levi couldn't see right now in this person who kept fucking things up. 

In defense of the newbie, the only thing Rogue had done after cheerfully introducing himself to Levi was tripping on thin air and unloading the contents of his overpriced coffee on Levi's newly washed super costume. 

But that's enough to land him in Levi's long, long list of “People Whom I Really Fucking Hate.” There wasn't anything Levi loved more than a clean, fresh-smelling suit. Therefore, there wasn't anything he hated more than clumsy fuckers who dumped some lousy excuse of coffee on his suit. People like those were super villains. And super villains needed a good, sound beating. 

The worst part was that Rogue was repeatedly apologizing and making a move to get closer to him to maybe wipe the stain on his suit, which nobody could really see because Levi's suit was _black_ but Levi could smell the stain so therefore it was there as plain as day, and Levi wasn't having any of that skinship shit – skinshit, right. 

Besides, wiping it with that paper tissue only lead to the possibility of having even tissue stuck on his now dirty, smelly suit. 

“Stay where you are apprentice Rogue,” said Levi with a stern enough voice to make even the bravest of soldiers cower. The fact that he was wearing something soiled was making his skin itch. And maybe he was a little bit happy at the chance of getting to use that new detergent he bought the other day. 

“Yes, of course Black Corporal, sir,” replied Rogue. The way he stood up was stiff and straight, as if Levi was his commanding officer and he, a lowly foot soldier. But there was a frown settling on his lips, as if he was discontented with the whole arrangement. As if he wanted to really, really say something. 

“Just tell me what you want to fucking say, Rogue.” 

Rogue had a big smile plastered all over his face. “I would like to insist on paying for your laundry at the very least, sir.” 

“I'll give you the fucking bill when I – ” Levi stopped. He didn't send his suit to the laundry. His eyes narrowed. “You little shit, stop using your power.” 

When he had read it in the folder containing anything and everything about Rogue's life back when he was a student, Levi had thought that “The Power of Suggestion” was one of those brilliant powers to have when you were in super school, and maybe also on paper if you were going for the corporate world, but turned out that it wasn't that much of a big deal, to the point where it was useless as fuck, on the field. This suggestion superpower turned out to be one of the biggest misconceptions of his life. 

There was, after all, a reason why they had given Rogue to be trained by Black Corporal, Humanity's Gloomiest Superhero.

 

* * *

 

It had started on the day when Levi accidentally drank himself into a stupor. By stupor, that meant getting so drunk off his ass that he started singing the Heroic Code of Honor to the tune of the opening song of that kid's show his niece liked watching on Sundays. That kind of stupor that got him into bar fights and a shit ton of trouble that Levi, accounting workaholic and not Black Corporal the superhero, didn't normally like getting in. 

By accidentally, that meant that someone managed to fucking ask Mad Scientist what their new experiment was about and he needed a lot of booze in his system to tune out their voice which, he could have sworn, was reverberating everywhere he went in this stupid celebration that was being held in honor of defeating the Colossals, a group of super villains whose heinous acts had terrorized the fair city of Sina from Thursday to Saturday. 

Which had only happened because Levi had been off to a business trip from Thursday to Saturday and everyone told him that they would be just peachy handling the new super villains, oh, really just go on and make the biggest merger of the century, Levi. But they were all really very incompetent and every other Class A superhero looked like they were saving other parts of the world from other evil plots. 

So it was only expected that Levi, when he arrived on scene, was livid. Livid because, fuck it, two days' worth of presentations was fucking tiring and he would draw and quarter anyone who said otherwise; then he would come home and get summoned by HQ and be told something like, oh, remember when we told you we could handle it but, my gosh, we actually can't so please save us Black Corporal. 

When Levi arrived, he looked at his surroundings and noted the sorry state everything was in. He spotted one of the Colossals – they were basically shape-shifters that turned into giants that had a penchant for death and destruction – kicking down a particularly large building. And it was almost comical the way he'd delivered a sucker punch to that giant. It was funny because he was just so . . . _tiny_ and the giant was just really, really big. 

The Colossal probably didn't find it terribly funny though. 

None of them probably did as Black Corporal, Humanity's Strongest Superhero, made short work of them in a very hostile, non-friendly-neighborhood-superhero manner. 

Well, he had never been a particularly lenient superhero. The media, and also everyone and anyone's mother, said he was a bad example for today's youth, but he was hailed as a hero anyway because he got the job done one way or another. 

So then Black Corporal, Humanity's Most Violent Superhero, had been drinking himself into the mother of all hangovers when the valedictorian of his super batch sidled up to him with a charming smile. 

The Commander never liked small talk. 

“This year's crop seems to be promising,” he started. “Would you care to have one of them under your wing?” 

It took Levi a total of three seconds to think up of an intelligent response. “No, fuck off.” Then he downed his drink and slammed his glass on the counter. He glared at the bartender and asked, “That your strongest shit?” It had better fucking not be because he could still hear theories and mathematical formulas swimming around his ears. Goddamn Mad Scientist. 

“It will be in a couple more drinks,” replied the bartender. 

“It better fucking be that. Get me another.” 

“There's one of them I wanted to talk with you about,” continued the Commander. “Have you heard of Rogue, Levi?” 

“A no is a no, Erwin.” The bad part about his relationship with the Commander was they knew each other outside of work. In fact, they used to be roommates during college. Erwin was in Political Science and Levi was, well, it was a long story. 

“I've heard he's a rather charming super. He's got a very rare ability. Have you heard of subliminal messages?” 

Levi didn't really remember how he got from Point A to Point E, which was like getting from being a solo, lone wolf type of superhero to some mentor-type. All that he remembered was that it had been a long time since he had sex and Erwin was probably good at that. 

Manipulative fucker. 

Their post-sex conversation, which was the only post-sex thing they did because Levi hated touching other people without that extra layer called clothing and because Erwin hated cuddling, had gone something like this: 

“Why don't you take him then?” 

“I didn't want to. I would feel terribly old if I had an intern.” 

“So you told them you'd look for someone else to dump the kid on, didn't you?” 

“Only Class A heroes cansupervise potential Class A supers.” 

“Right. Fuck you.” 

But shit had somehow been agreed on –read as: there was hangover sex and a copious amount of ibuprofen – and Levi liked finishing things he was given. 

Rogue was making this harder than it was supposed to be though. The fact that an hour had passed and the kid was still saying sorry about spilling his coffee attested to that. 

“I didn't mean it, honest,” said Rogue, stammering and flushing and looking at everywhere except Levi. “Sometimes it just gets out of control. And it's like. I didn't mean to. I'll work harder. This isn't my main ability – ” 

Levi quirked an eyebrow. He found himself asking, “This _isn't_ my main ability?” The files had nothing on another ability. 

“Yes, sir,” replied Rogue. “My main ability is super strength.” 

They _did_ mention that the kid had been the best in hand-to-hand combat. But why didn't they bother telling him that he was dealing with a multi-power? Those were fucking troublesome to deal with because they ended up being totally crap with their other power. 

Which was probably true for Rogue's case. 

“You're going to have to work on a lot of things, kid,” said Levi. “Starting with not calling me sir because it makes me feel fucking ancient.” 

“Yes, sir, erm, I mean, Black Corporal.” 

Levi felt like sucker punching Erwin the next time they met. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired very much by Tiger & Bunny. Or maybe that was Onepunch-Man.


End file.
